Meiko hatesloves everything about Kaito
by Neko C
Summary: REEDITADO. Meiko posee más que cariño hacia su mejor amigo Kaito, lo que le provoca un revoltijo de sentimientos insoportable. ¿Que pasará cuando sepa que ese nuevo sentimiento era imparable?


_**REEDITADO:**__** Quedé descontenta con la primera subida de esta historia, por lo que decidí modificarla y alargarla un poco, ojala quede mejor esta vez...**_

**¡Hola a todos! Parece que mi inspiración va llegando a nuevos límites, lástima que no sucede lo mismo con mi atención en clases de Derecho. *Suspiro***

**Bueno, pero no vengo a hablar de mi vida académica, sino a dejarle este one-shot de una pareja que también me gusta: ¡KaitoxMeiko!, este va a ser el primer fic que escriba de ellos dos. *Mirada esperanzada* ¡Espero hacerlo bien!**

**En cuanto al título, me inspiré en una canción "I hate everything about you" de uno de mis grupos favoritos: Three Days Grace. **

**Disclaimer ("Negación de derechos de autor"):**

**Ni Vocaloid o sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo escribo esto por motivos de entretenimiento.**

"_**Meiko hates/loves everything about Kaito"**__**(Por Neko C.)**_

"_Cada vez que caemos despiertos, después de cada golpe. Todo este sentimiento que poseo, pero todavía no puedo extrañarte..."_

Tiró el envase de sake lejos de su persona -que terminó impactando en la pared y rompiéndose en mil pedazos- con una cólera nunca antes demostrada. ¿Cuánto había tomado hasta ese momento? ¿Cinco, seis? No le importaba, seguía insatisfecha. Incluso el más delicioso y apreciado de sus vicios lo sentía como un placer vacío y sin razón.

Agarró con fuerza una nueva botella, ingiriendo su contenido de manera algo apresurada, deteniéndose al llegar a la mitad. Gruñó suavemente, otra vez el pase del líquido por su garganta, que antes le parecía una sensación tan grande como el éxtasis, le era monótona e indiferente.

En la oscuridad de un departamento sólo se podía distinguir a una figura femenina de cabellos castaños y afilados ojos del mismo color, que se encontraba sentada en un sillón negro que contrastaba con lo rojo de su vestimenta; acompañada únicamente por varias botellas de alcohol -unas vacías (que afortunadamente se salvaron de ser destruidas) y otras llenas de la bebida favorita de la mujer-.

Entrecerró los ojos por -lo que parecía- furia contenida, que golpeaba su cerebro y corazón de manera parecida al vaivén de las olas en una playa, lo que también la hacía respirar entrecortadamente. Debía relajarse antes de que le diera un ataque de ansiedad.

Después de unos instantes, levantó su cabeza para contemplar el cielorraso, mientras trataba de menguar su ira. No, no estaba enojada, más bien podría decirse que se encontraba angustiada. Suspiró en tanto buscaba dibujos en el techo; y por desgracia un rostro conocido se apoderó de sus pensamientos, uno que conocía demasiado bien como para ignorarlo.

Se acordó el motivo de su inestabilidad emocional gracias a esa imagen, y comenzó a decir todas las groserías que conocía y algunas que inventó en el momento. ¿Suspirando por un hombre? ¿Acaso tenía quince años? ¡No! Ella era Meiko Sakine, una femme fatale que podía poner a cualquier hombre bajo sus pies cuando quisiera. Bueno, no a todos, de ser así no se encontraría en tal estado.

Pero, ¿Qué era lo diferente en esa persona que la tenía tan confundida? Seguramente porque _ese_ hombre era nada más ni nada menos que Kaito Shion, el aficionado de los helados, el blanco de todas las bromas de los demás, un idiota sin remedio, el pervertido del grupo, la primer persona que la trató con cariño, el estúpido que la hacía perder el sueño, su mejor amigo de la infancia, el único que se había infiltrado en su corazón...

Idiota, imbécil, necio; millones de adjetivos despectivos llegaban a su cabeza de tan sólo recordarlo. Pensó por un segundo con claridad mientras tomaba -más calmada- otro sorbo de su bebida. ¿Si le encontraba tantos defectos, cómo pudo enamorarse perdidamente? Algo debía andar muy mal con ella, hasta aseguraba ser una completa loca. Tantos que se desvelan por su humanidad y darían cualquier cosa por tenerla a su lado; mas su corazón se concentraba en alguien que parecía tan imposible como tratar de contener el torrente de un río con un pedazo de papel.

¿Por qué inalcanzable? Por el hecho de ser amigos muy íntimos, y que existía un fuerte motivo en sus pensamientos: el amor era un arma de doble filo, que podía durar toda la vida o sólo un escaso tiempo; de modo que no se arriesgaría a perder el lazo que compartía con él por un sentimiento que no estaba segura si era correspondido.

Desafortunadamente, nadie es capaz de elegir de quién enamorarse y Meiko no era la excepción; así que por más que tratara de pararlo, eso cada día tomaba más fuerza y le nublaba el pensamiento al estar cerca de él.

Todo este asunto la sacaba de sus casillas, llegando a un grado tan elevado que hace pocas horas atrás no pudo mantener una conversación civilizada con su amigo sin profesar una sarta de insultos de por medio y, acto seguido, correr desesperadamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba -su departamento- a emborracharse sin piedad; en un vano intento por opacar todo el mar de emociones que hervía en su interior.

Se recriminó internamente por esa actitud; a fin de cuentas el pobre no tenía la culpa de nada, pero también la desesperaba con su cara de niño bueno, su mirada inocente, la sonrisa que podía deslumbrarla más que el propio Sol, su carácter despreocupado y alegre que a veces contrastaba con el propio -tan responsable y serio en algunos casos-.

¿Defectos o virtudes era lo que había señalado? Para ella, en ese momento, eran ambos; diferenciarlos le costaría buscar las razones para uno u otro criterio, que acabaría por confundirla aún más.

Lo odiaba en cierto modo. No, no podría odiarlo nunca, después de todo era su gran amigo y lo quería de sobremanera, tal vez no como una amiga, pero había distintas formas de afecto, ¿No?

"_Odio, amor, odio, amor..."_

El odio y el amor son dos sentimientos sumamente peculiares, que parecen opuestos al principio, pero ambos se experimentan con una fuerza incomparable y pueden confundirse -o aparentar confusión- por la persona que los percibe. Pero también es cierto que se dependen indispensablemente para existir, pues cuando uno acababa, el otro lo reemplazaba para evitar el vacío de algo que parece tan fuerte en el corazón de las personas... Y eso es lo que más temía la mujer de ojos marrones: que si alguna vez el amor que tenía por Kaito se acabara, sólo le quedara odio para suplantarlo, y, posteriormente, la separación para olvidar las heridas; rompiendo una amistad de años.

O tal vez exageraba un poco las cosas; podría explicarle tranquilamente las cosas al muchacho y decirle que no importara si no sentía lo mismo, su amistad era más valiosa que su corazón destrozado. El punto en cuestión era si en realidad le correspondían el sentimiento. No sabía que pensar al respecto.

Terminó lo que restaba de sake y se relajó bastante; decidiendo que ya no valía la pena tratar de beber más; así que se concentró plenamente -si antes no lo había hecho- en pensar que era le atraía de esa persona, buscando un posible escape a ese sentimiento antes de perder una valiosa amistad.

Tal vez era su voz, o su sonrisa, o su estilo, o como le prestaba atención hasta a los mínimos detalles, o tal vez su bondad innata; ¡No! Seguramente que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y no podía imaginarse con alguien más. Después recordó la figura del muchacho, en especial sus cabellos y ojos de un color tan peculiar.

Azul, un color frío. Frío, como el helado. Helado, su dulce favorito. Dulce, como su personalidad. Su personalidad -además- inocente, como la de un niño. Niño, la etapa de su vida en que lo conoció y forjó su amistad. Amistad, la relación que poseía con él y que le prohibía expresar el nuevo sentimiento que surgió en ella un tiempo atrás. Tiempo, ¿Podría utilizarlo para olvidar todo y volver a verlo como un camarada antes de que sea muy tarde?

Imbécil, idiota, cabeza hueca, infantil, cobarde; ¿Estaba maldiciendo al amante de los helados o a ella misma? No lo sabía con exactitud. Todo esto le hacía doler la cabeza de manera incluso más fuerte que la resaca (y créanme que es decir mucho); pero le era inverosímil intentar concentrarse en otro asunto en ese instante. Ya se estaba cansando de darle tantas vueltas a la cuestión, volviendo a sentir la ira aumentar dentro de si.

La mente humana era interesante y a la vez irritante: podía olvidar cuestiones -tanto irrelevantes como de suma importancia- en unos segundos; pero si se trataba de un tema que perturbaba a la persona, era capaz de llenarse de pensamientos y situaciones hipotéticas infinitas hasta que el hecho fuera complemente solucionado; sólo así se obtenía un relativa paz mental.

En el caso de la castaña, era seguro que no tendría pronto un descanso de semejante dilema, de modo que se sumergió nuevamente en todo lo que tenía que ver con el amante de los helados: Un recuerdo de cuando se conocieron; el primer golpe que le propinó; sus sonrisas cuando jugaban inocentemente; una hermosa rosa que él le regaló a sus 15 años; su incorporación al grupo Vocaloid...

Un golpeteo a su puerta la sacó inmediatamente de sus cavilaciones, por lo que se acercó de forma lenta y tambaleante hacia la entrada de su casa.

— ¿Quién?— Preguntó de manera ronca y con poca cortesía. Después de todo, no estaba muy feliz al ser interrumpida en un momento de meditación tan importante.

— Yo, Kaito— Especificó una voz suave y grave detrás del objeto de madera.

— Vete— Respondió ácidamente la castaña al encontrarse hablando con la última persona que deseaba ver en ese instante.

— No— Le refutó su interlocutor, con un tono que denotaba fuerza y estrés.

Notando eso, la mujer se decidió a entreabrir lo que podía considerarse como su "muralla" ante él -sacando sólo su cabeza-, para mirarlo a los ojos.

El objeto de sus pensamientos la observó de una manera que parecía atravesarla; y ella advirtió cierta tensión en sus músculos y que no sonreía como era su costumbre, más bien tenía una postura sumamente seria. Transcurridos unos segundos, el portador de ojos azules suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Después de todo, estaba frente a una persona muy importante para él y no quería incomodarla.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Dijo con frialdad la mujer, viendo que el muchacho no pronunció ninguna palabra después de que ésta abriera la puerta.

— No soy tan tonto como parezco Meiko, sé que algo te incomoda desde hace mucho. Aparte de que esta mañana te noté algo tensa, no entendí muy bien tu actitud y espero que me des una buena razón para tratarme como lo hiciste hoy. — Explicó Kaito un poco más relajado, sonriéndole suavemente.

— Eso no te incumbe. — Obtuvo como respuesta, al mismo tiempo que ella desviaba la vista a un punto lejos de su cuerpo.

— Tienes razón, tal vez sea un tema muy importante que no pueda entender ni que me incumba. Pero, soy tu amigo, y me duele que no confíes en mí como para contármelo. Por favor, dime qué pasa, quizá eso te ayude a liberarte de un poco de tensión. — Pronunció su interlocutor, tratando de entender a la mujer que tenía frente.

No pudo haber formulado peor oración; ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de nada? Meiko conocía perfectamente la idiotez de su amigo, pero nunca esperó se superara su expectativas.

— Con que quieres saber qué es lo que me molesta, ¿no?— Dijo por lo bajo de manera amenazante la castaña. Rió de manera un poco desquiciada aunque manteniendo el mismo volumen. Eso fue escuchado por el de pelo azul, lo que le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

— Si— Contestó el muchacho. Muy valiente de su parte.

— ¡Bien, pues te lo mostraré!— Gritó ella mientras abría bruscamente la puerta que antes la protegía de cometer alguna estupidez.

Con paso firme, decidido y ¿sensual? -seguramente movida por el alcohol en sus venas- acortó rápidamente la distancia entre sus cuerpos y rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, impidiéndole escapar. Acto seguido, lo besó con fiereza y pasión, demostrándole todo lo que no se atrevía a decir con palabras.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y, cuando su mente volvió a tomar el control, se separó del muchacho tan apresuradamente que parecía que mantener contacto con él le quemaba la piel.

Observó detenidamente a la persona que tenía frente, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de vida; mas Kaito estaba con una mueca que expresaba shock profundo, ese beso lo había dejado completamente en blanco. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Asco? No podía especificarlo; pero su cara no mostraba algo muy agradable.

¿Eso podía considerarse como una negativa? La castaña bajó su cabeza, arrepintiéndose por ser tan tonta e impetuosa, y se propuso a intentar disculparse antes que tantos años de amistad se fueran al caño.

— Kaito... sobre lo que pasó... yo... eh... pues, bueno... — Pronunció arrastrando las palabras y totalmente nerviosa ¡Rayos! No sabía que decir en realidad, y estar completamente borracha no le ayudaba en mucho. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y de seguro un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas en ese instante.

— Meiko... ¿Qué fue eso? — Moduló el hombre saliendo de su bloqueo, pero manteniendo el mismo desconcierto dibujado en su rostro.

— ¿¡Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa, idiota! ¿¡No ves que fue un beso! — Manifestó fuera de sí la mujer mientras se tocaba la frente con una mano. En serio, había situaciones donde deseaba golpearle tan fuerte que seguramente lo dejaría inconsciente varias semanas.

De pronto, sintió como la mano de su amigo tomaba su muñeca disponible y volvía a acercar sus cuerpos en un cálido abrazo. Grande fue la sorpresa de Meiko al encontrarse en los brazos del muchacho, sin entender en realidad el motivo de tal demostración de afecto.

— Dime Meiko ¿Qué sientes por mí en realidad?— Susurró en su oído con una voz profunda, contando con un pequeño tinte de ansiedad.

La aludida tembló al escuchar esa pregunta tan directa que le lanzaba el hombre, pero sabía su significado perfectamente: ya no podía ocultar ese sentimiento ni un segundo más...

— Kaito. — Nombró ella para que el muchacho aflojara un poco su agarre y así mirarle a los ojos. _"Ahora o nunca"_

— La verdad... es que hace mucho tiempo dejé de verte sólo como un amigo. — Tragó un poco de saliva para enfrentar las próximas palabras. Tenía en cuenta que eran las determinantes del futuro de la relación que poseía con él.

— Y, creo que me he enamorado de ti... ¡No! Te amo, Kaito— Reconoció Meiko cabizbaja, no quería enfrentarse a lo que podían expresar los ojos de su ahora "ex amigo". Al fin había podido expresarse como tanto necesitaba, sólo que se entristecía al pensar el precio que seguramente tendría que pagar por semejante descargo.

— Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. — Susurró él mientras tomaba el mentón de la mujer para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

— Es decir, nunca me esperé que mis sentimientos hacia ti fueran correspondidos — Soltó seguido de una alegre pero suave risa.

— ¿Eh? — Pronunció desconcertada la castaña, perdiéndose en el sonido de la alegría del muchacho.

El hombre sólo unió suavemente sus labios con ella, de alguna manera respondiendo al anterior; que fue secundado por su nueva novia...

Al final, los dos grandes amigos poseían un sentimiento más profundo en su interior, pero por miedo a romper ese lazo ninguno se atrevía a expresarlo, dejando un pequeño rastro de amargura en sus almas que sólo podía ser borrado por el amor del otro.

Aunque ahora todo estaba bien y en completo orden, y seguramente le espera a esta nueva pareja un tiempo de felicidad y disfrute que haría desaparecer la amistad, pero traería una nueva etapa placentera a estos dos corazones jóvenes.

Rueguen porque la recompensa sea mayor que el sacrificio...

_Fin._

**¡Terminé al fin esta segunda edición! ¡Ahora si me siento más satisfecha con este fic!**

**Bien, seré breve: espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como yo al escribirlo. Acepto cualquier comentario y crítica constructiva que puedan decirme para poder mejorar cada día como escritora.**

**Eso es todo, espero poder subir otra historia pronto, pero por ahora tengo que concentrarme en la universidad y los parciales que me caen encima. Recen por mi alma...**

**¡Un abrazo muy grande desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_

_**P.D.: NUNCA, de ningún modo, jamás de los jamases, suban una historia a FF sin revisarla, por lo menos, 2 veces. No sabes con lo que te puedes hallar al verla publicada y sentir que son párrafos sin hilo ni sentido. Eso lo digo porque mi primera edición de este fic la hice a altas horas de la noche y algo apurada; casi me muero al leerla al día siguiente publicado en la página. *Vergüenza***_


End file.
